Spectrum
by crystallized cherry
Summary: [ Ch. 6: Midorima/Momoi ] Momoi bertemu Midorima kembali di rumah sakit setelah hubungan mereka putus beberapa tahun lalu. / ficlet collection / various genre on each chapter / completed /
1. Akashi-Momoi: Crime Romance

**Spectrum**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: General/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet collection.

_(Seijuuro berhasil menumbangkan satu orang lagi malam itu.)_

* * *

Orang berjas hitam itu roboh. Darah merembes cepat dari balik kemeja putihnya, bahkan di saat Seijuuro belum menurunkan pistol yang dia pakai.

Dia roboh tanpa ada yang menolong. Koper berisi uang jatuh di sisi tubuhnya, Seijuuro tak perlu memikirkan banyak hal lagi, diambilnya benda itu, segera dia tinggalkan si korban sambil menenteng koper yang telah dikotori sedikit cipratan darah tersebut, dan segera menyelipkan pistolnya ke balik jas sebelum dia benar-benar jauh.

Lalu Seijuuro menaiki mobilnya, mengemudikannya dengan cepat sambil menyeringai. Menipu seorang gembong narkoba, menghabisinya serta mengambil apa yang dia miliki ternyata tidak sesusah yang dia perhitungkan. Dia sendiri punya banyak akses—kekayaan yang dia punya ternyata sangat membantu.

Seijuuro pulang dengan puas.

* * *

Tangan mereka bersentuhan ketika ingin membuka gagang pintu dari luar. Seijuuro kurang mengerti kenapa gerakan Satsuki tak bisa terbaca oleh matanya—tahu-tahu wanita itu sudah berada di sampingnya, menyentuhnya, kemudian tersenyum manis padanya.

Seijuuro menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca kedatanganmu."

"Aku lari cepat dari sana," Satsuki menunjuk salah satu jalur masuk _basement_. "Aku berpikir kalau-kalau pengawal wanita berengsek itu mengejarku."

Seijuuro mendorong pintu, "Kukira seorang Akashi Satsuki tidak pernah terkejar."

Satsuki tersenyum kecil. "Sejauh ini tidak. Dan semoga jangan pernah."

"Aku memilihmu sebagai istriku karena alasan mutlak itu, jadi jangan pernah berharap aku akan mentoleransimu jika kau ceroboh."

Satsuki cuma tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Seijuuro yang sesungguhnya adalah sebuah pujian yang tak bosan diperdengarkan Seijuuro hampir setiap hari. Didekatinya lelaki itu, diciumnya dengan hangat, dan Seijuuro membalasnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada masing-masing bagian wajahnya setelah Satsuki melepaskan diri.

Akashi Satsuki lantas meletakkan apa yang dia dapatkan di atas meja kecil, cukup banyak, berkilauan. "Sei-_kun_, kau harus menghubungi relasimu yang mau membeli perhiasan ini dengan harga mahal. Aku akan mendata siapa saja yang berhak menerima uangnya," Satsuki mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. "Aku ingin membagikannya pada orang-orang di utara. Kita jarang ke sana."

"Misiku juga memuaskan hari ini," Akashi mengangkat koper hitam ke atas meja. Dibukanya, Satsuki sampai takjub melihat uang dolar di dalamnya. "Kita akan membagi lebih banyak dari biasanya kali ini."

Inilah Akashi Seijuuro, meninggalkan istana besarnya untuk tinggal di _basement_ dingin nan tua dari gedung besar tak terpakai, bersembunyi, melakukan banyak gerakan bawah tanah. Bersama Akashi Satsuki, perempuan yang baru dipersuntingnya setengah tahun lalu, mereka menjadi Robin Hood abad 21.

* * *

A/N: selamat menempuh kebebasan buat temen-temen yang baru kelar UKK yaaa www dan ahah lagi-lagi tema robin hood isi otak nisa memang kebanyakan klise _llllll_ oh ya sekadar penjelas, masing-masing chapter beda pairing, setting dan genre. and as note: chapter depan kuromomo wwww


	2. Kuroko-Momoi: General Romance

**Spectrum**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: General/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet collection.

_(Momoi takut, jangan-jangan Kuroko adalah karma untuknya.)_

* * *

Di setiap sekolah, pasti setidaknya ada satu gadis yang selalu dikejar dan dijadikan bahan persaingan bagi para laki-laki yang haus status. Di sekolah Momoi juga.

Dan di kasus ini, Momoi-lah yang menjadi objeknya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia sering mendapatkan surat di lokernya, atau sering disapa oleh siswa tak dikenal saat makan siang. Padahal, apa sih bagusnya dia, dia pikir. Dia bukan juara kelas, dia juga bukan orang kaya. Dia naik kereta setiap hari. Apa mungkin karena rambut alaminya yang beda dengan orang-orang? Dia tak kunjung paham.

Siang ini, hal yang sama terulang lagi.

"Maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," dia membungkuk dalam-dalam beberapa kali. "Aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu. Maaf, ya, aku harus ke toilet dulu!" dia langsung melesat pergi sebelum lelaki itu menyergah atau mengatakan pencegahan dalam bentuk apapun. Momoi benar-benar tidak mengenal lelaki itu, yang dia tahu cuma satu fakta, lelaki itu kakak kelasnya. Bagaimana mau menjadikannya orang istimewa sementara Momoi tak tahu apapun tentang dia?

Momoi berlari sambil menggelengkan kepala ketika dia terpikir satu hal; tentang karma. Bagaimana kalau misalnya suatu saat nanti dia kena karma karena sudah menolak sekian banyak lelaki bahkan hanya di tahun pertamanya SMA saja? Oh, tidak.

Ketika dia berlari, seseorang berlalu di sampingnya dengan langkah tenang. Momoi tercekat. Langkahnya langsung berhenti. Detak jantungnya yang telah kacau karena berlari, jadi semakin berantakan lagi iramanya setelah menyaksikan gerakan pemuda itu melampaui dirinya.

Rambut biru muda itu makin membuat Momoi tak berkedip. Duh, jantungnya seakan tak sabar untuk melompat keluar dari kungkungan tulang rusuknya. Sudah setengah tahun sejak Momoi pertama kali melihatnya dan merasa tertarik, namun debaran seperti ini tetap tak bisa hilang.

Momoi menatapnya hingga dia jauh, wajahnya panas.

Oh Tuhan, karma apapun itu, semoga jangan dalam bentuk itu.

.

Perlu satu jam pelajaran di kelas bagi Momoi untuk merenung, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kuroko bukanlah orang yang jahat.

Ah tapi ... bagaimana kalau ternyata Kuroko adalah hukuman baginya, karma yang akan dia jelang karena sudah berkali-kali menolak dan menyakiti lelaki lain?

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencari tahu.

Dipandanginya Kuroko yang duduk sejajar dengannya, di sudut lain kelas.

Dia harus menemukan jawabannya. Juga memastikan nasibnya.

**.**

"Tetsu—Tetsu-_kun_," Momoi membungkuk, satu gelas vanilla milkshake diberikannya untuk Kuroko, dia amat tahu lelaki itu adalah penyuka milkshake. "Ini untukmu."

Kuroko menerimanya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Momoi-_san_."

Momoi menunduk. "Ma-maukah Tetsu-_kun_ jadi pacarku?"

Waktu terasa berlalu sangat lambat bagi Momoi yang sama sekali tak berani menatap Kuroko.

"Boleh."

Waktu sekarang terasa berhenti.

"A-a ..." Momoi mengangkat kepalanya, mulutnya terbuka untuk beberapa saat tanpa ada kata-kata apapun yang terdengar. Dia baru berani berbicara setelah keberaniannya terkumpul. "Tetsu-_kun_ mau menerimaku? Padahal kita belum terlalu kenal—" Momoi merasa bodoh ketika menanyakannya. Dia yang menyatakan cinta, dia yang bertanya. Aneh. Tapi keanehan ini terjadi kaerna dia memang butuh jawaban.

"Aku akan jadi lebih mengenal Momoi-_san_ kalau kita mendekat sebagai kekasih, 'kan?" Kuroko tersenyum lembut. "Aku tertarik dengan kepribadian Momoi-_san_. Jadi kupikir itu menyenangkan, jika aku menjadi orang istimewamu."

Momoi terkesiap.

Namun juga senang. Satu, Kuroko mau menerima cintanya.

Dua, Tuhan benar-benar sangat sayang padanya. Karma tidak terjadi padanya di urusan ini, alih-alih, dia dapat pelajaran yang cukup 'menampar'.


	3. Aomine-Momoi: Angst Romance

**Spectrum**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: General/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet collection.

_(Daiki pulang. Satsuki telah memasakkan makanan kesukaannya, tetapi Daiki menolak semuanya.)_

* * *

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras menyadarkan Satsuki yang sedang menyusun menu makan malam di atas meja. Dia capek hari ini, rapat tiga kali berturut-turut dan dua kali di antaranya mempresentasikan proyek rancangannya membuatnya lelah, ditambah lagi dia harus memasak untuk makan malam, bagaimana itu semua bisa disebut 'tidak melelahkan'?

Namun, meski ada faktor-faktor di atas, dia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum ketika seseorang yang datang tadi melewati ruang makan dengan handuk tersampir di pundak.

"Dai-_chan_, selamat datang," dia menyambut dengan nada ceria. "Makan malam sudah siap."

"Aku sudah makan."

Satsuki terdiam. Tapi kemudian dia mendapat ide, diambilnya salah satu piring yang berisi hidangan utama malam ini. "Tapi aku memasakkan _tempura_ kesukaan Dai-_chan_, lho!"

_PRAANG—_!Piring yang ada di tangan Satsuki melayang, sepersekian detik setelahnya piring itu membentur lantai dan isinya berhamburan, bentuknya tak lagi beraturan. Remuk. Salah satu pecahan kecil berada di dekat kaki Satsuki, jika dia bergerak sedikit saja, maka akan ada lagi satu jejak rekam luka yang menghiasi kakinya. Melengkapi yang lainnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, aku tidak ingin makan?"

"Ma—af ..."

"Kau menghabiskan berapa banyak uang untuk semua ini? Kaupikir mencari uang itu gampang?"

Satsuki ingin menjawab, tapi tidak bisa. Dia seharusnya mampu menyangkal, tapi apa dia akan bisa bertahan dengan segala sangkalan itu? Daiki selalu punya alasan untuk mematahkan pertahanannya, kemudian ujungnya bisa ditebak dengan mudah; dialah yang terpojokkan.

"Iya, aku yang salah ... aku yang tidak bertanya padamu dulu apakah kau sudah makan atau tidak ..." Satsuki berujar dengan pertahanan sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis. "Jadi aku tidak akan menghabiskan uang—"

"Sesudah kau menyadarinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bisakah semua ini kembali jadi uang?"

Satsuki menggigit sudut bibirnya.

"Katakan, Satsuki!"

Kedua tangan Satsuki terkepal di depan dadanya.

_PLAKK—_! Satu tamparan mampir di pipi Satsuki, dia meringis pedih sambil menutup mata, berharap ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kali.

_BRAK—_yang berikutnya lebih parah, dia dilemparkan ke kursi terdekat, dia terduduk lemas. Daiki mendesis marah, dia melemparkan handuknya sembarangan—melihat wajah Satsuki yang merah dan matanya yang berair membangkitkan _amarah_ lain pada dirinya. Diserangnya Satsuki dengan ciuman kasar.

Itu hanya permulaan, selanjutnya permainan sepihak yang dikendalikan Daiki pun berlanjut ketika wanita itu dijatuhkannya ke lantai. Diteruskannya hingga tak ada lagi sehelai benang pun yang membatasi mereka.

Satsuki tidak punya keberanian untuk melawan.

**.**

Satsuki terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dan menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di lantai ruang makan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Bahkan leher dan pangkal lengannya memiliki beberapa bekas kemerahan. Luka. Daiki sangat kasar barusan—lantas dia memastikan bahwa dia akan memakai pakaian berlengan panjang dan _turtle neck_ besok.

Satsuki menangis lagi. Daiki benar-benar berubah menjadi begini semenjak kepergian ibunya. Pelan-pelan dipeluknya tubuh Daiki yang sedang tertidur pulas, dia lingkarkan tangannya erat-erat pada punggung lelakinya itu. Satsuki menangis di pundaknya.

_Kapan Dai-_chan _yang lama kembali?_

Namun ketika sepasang tangan besar membalas pelukannya—entah, mungkin Daiki sedang bermimpi indah saat ini, Satsuki berharap begitu—Satsuki sedikit tenang. Dia yakin, saat _itu_ akan datang. Nanti.

* * *

A/N: aomine suits a jerky person role. ngga selamanya aomomo itu manis terus (dibuang ke kali)


	4. Murasakibara-Momoi: SciFi Romance

**Spectrum**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: General/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet collection.

_(Momoi meminta ayahnya untuk membuatkan robot sebagai kekasihnya.)_

* * *

"Sacchin, aku mau kue itu."

Momoi berhenti melangkah. Murasakibara akhirnya dapat mencapai punggung Momoi, kemudian menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Momoi, lantas menunjuk pada muffin di tangan Momoi.

"Tapi ..."

"Aku masih lapar ..."

Momoi baru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi tangan Murasakibara sudah menjulur melewati pundaknya, bersentuhan dengan bagian jaket rajutnya yang tipis untuk menjangkau kue itu. Momoi mengembuskan napas panjang, lantas mengalah. "Oke, ini buatmu."

"Sacchin baik," Murasakibara mengambil kue itu dari tangan Momoi, kemudian mundur sedikit untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua lalu tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Momoi. "Aku sayang Sacchin."

Mendengarnya, Momoi hanya menggembungkan pipi sambil mempercepat jalannya. Dia merasa dia harus membuat perhitungan dengan ayahnya kali ini.

**.**

"Ayah!" Momoi menghambur ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Pintu otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya ketika Momoi sampai, memperlihatkan ayahnya yang sedang sibuk merancang sebuah kendaraan mini dengan alat seperti peluncur roket di bagian ujungnya. Sebuah robot melintas di antara mereka berdua, robot itu menoleh sebentar lalu menarik tangan Momoi agar masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aa, Sa-_chan_, sudah pulang ternyata. Bagaimana sekolah dan kencanmu dengan Murasakibara hari ini?"

Momoi menatap ayahnya sebal. "Kenapa ayah membuat program 'tukang makan' sebagai fitur utama yang dimilikinya? Aku mau seorang pacar, Ayah, bukan tukang makan yang selalu meminta kueku dengan nada memelas!"

Ayahnya tertawa lepas. Momoi makin kesal. Di antara semua reaksi ayahnya yang dia pikirkan, dia paling tidak ingin melihat tanggapan yang seperti ini.

"Karena fitur itulah, aku menjadikan dia robot kekasih yang tepat untukmu, Sa-_chan_."

"Apa maksud ayah?"

"Saat seseorang yang kau sayangi memiliki sifat yang tidak kau suka, di situlah kau berlatih untuk menyayanginya. Di dirinyalah kau bisa mendapatkan pelajaran tentang menerima keadaan orang yang kau sayangi, Sa-_chan_."

Momoi terdiam. Dia menyerap kalimat ayahnya dengan seksama. Oke, dia baru mengerti tentang hal ini.

"Oh, Sacchin di sini," kedatangan Murasakibara sama sekali tak disadari Momoi. Di seberang sana, ayahnya tersenyum puas.

"O-oh, Mukkun?"

"Aku baru selesai membuat kue," Murasakibara memberikan sebuah mangkuk yang penuh akan _cookies_ yang ditaburi bulir cokelat. "Ini untuk Sacchin."

Momoi tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Murasakibara erat-erat. "Terima kasih. Aku sayang Mukkun!"

* * *

A/N: ... karena fic scifi dengan tema seorang pacar berupa robot itu anti-mainstream /dibuang


	5. Kise-Momoi: Fantasy Romance

**Spectrum**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: General/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet collection.

_(Malam itu mereka harus membasmi monster lagi setelah melakukan sesi photoshoot.)_

* * *

"_Perfect_!" fotografer itu menurunkan kameranya, dan menatap pada layar yang menampilkan pose kedua model di hadapannya, yang begitu manis, cocok dan profesional. "Memang beda, ya, sepasang model yang aslinya memang pacaran di dunia nyata, _chemistry_ mereka lebih terasa kalau sedang berpose berdua."

Momoi menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan tertawa kecil, sementara Kise menggaruk pipinya. "Ah, Anda bisa saja," Kise berucap sambil melirik Momoi sebentar. Gadis itu ternyata juga sedang meliriknya.

"Nah, kurasa foto-foto ini cukup. Kalian keren sekali. Besok akan kita lanjutkan untuk pemotretan _style_ musim gugurnya, ya."

"Siap!" Momoi berseru. "Ki-_chan_, besok jemput aku, ya," dia menyenggol Kise, mendongak sambil menyunggingkan senyum ketika mengatakan permintaan itu.

"Siap, Nona," Kise tersenyum manis. "_As you wish_."

Senyum Momoi berhenti ketika dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lewat di sekitar mereka. Kise juga mulai terlihat serius, dia menegakkan tubuhnya, mendelik tajam. Kemudian mereka bertukar pandang.

"Ki-_chan_."

"Ya, aku tahu," Kise mengangguk. "Kita bereskan dia nanti, setelah semuanya pulang," ucapnya yang langsung disambut persetujuan Momoi.

**.**

Pedang Momoi dan Kise beradu dengan aliran kilat dari sebuah tongkat sihir besar yang dipegang oleh seorang nenek tua yang tak menyentuh tanah. Jubah hitamnya ikut berkibar seiring angin badai malam yang menembus jendela.

"Ki-_chan_!" perintah Momoi.

Kise mengangguk menanggapi kode dari Momoi, dia pun berlari mundur, kilatan dari tongkat sihir itu ditangkisnya dengan menggunakan pedang, sinar itu pun terpantul ke kaca jendela, lantas kembali untuk menyerang sang wanita tua itu.

"Aargh!" wanita itu melepaskan serangannya pada Momoi, karena tongkat sihirnya harus ia pakai untuk menangkal sinar yang berbalik menyerangnya. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Kise untuk berlari ke balik punggungnya.

Momoi berlari mendekat ke depan sang wanita, mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menghalau serangan kilatan sinar yang dikeluarkan wanita itu dengan ceroboh. "Kau hanya bisa berhadapan dengan satu musuh, nenek tua!" hardiknya. "Kami berdua di sini!"

Wanita itu mulai kewalahan, menghadapi dua orang dari arah yang berbeda adalah sebuah tantangan mengerikan. Kise menyeringai senang, wanita itu telah terpojokkan! Maka dia pun menusukkan pedangnya ke punggung si nenek, berharap pedang itu mengenai jantungnya dengan keakuratan seratus persen.

Si wanita tua keriput pun menghilang, tubuhnya melebur menjadi serpihan berkilat yang lantas langsung berubah menjadi debu yang mengotori lantai.

"Selesai," Kise berujar bangga. Pedangnya pun menjelma menjadi sebuah cincin. Ditangkapnya cincin itu sebelum mencapai tanah, dan dipasangnya di jari tengah kanannya.

"Kerja bagus, Ki-_chan_."

.

Mereka melewati selasar yang gelap dengan langkah tenang. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka takutkan, semua sudah dibereskan. Yang perlu mereka lakukan setelah ini hanyalah melapor pada atasan mereka tentang penyihir yang baru saja mereka singkirkan.

"Mm, Ki-_chan_," Momoi memulai pembicaraan setelah lama mereka terjenbak dalam keheningan. "Sampai kapan, ya, kita menjadi _Blade Wizard_ begini—membasmi para penyihir menyebalkan dengan pedang-pedang perak itu," dia memandangi cincinnya, penyamaran dari pedangnya, senjata pribadi yang sangat dia andalkan.

"Sampai ... entahlah," Kise mengangkat bahu."Sampai kita punya anak, mungkin."

"Eeh?" wajah Momoi sedikit panas. Wow. Dia—dan Kise, punya anak? Hal itu kedengaran menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan di telinganya.

"Kenapa, Nona?" Kise sedikit membungkuk, menggoda Momoi dari dekat, "Anak. Ya, anak. Kita akan punya anak kelak. Aku serius untuk menikahimu, kok."

Wajah Momoi menampakkan bayang-bayang merah yang nyata, kulitnya makin memanas, Kise pun tertawa.

"Tahun depan, yuk."

"Aa—"

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau bilang. Setelah kita ujian kenaikan level menjadi _Blade Warriors_, tentu saja."

Momoi menarik napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh."

Meski hidupnya merepotkan karena harus merangkap pekerjaan sebagai model sekaligus pembasmi penyihir jahat, Momoi tahu kebahagiaan maish berpihak padanya.

* * *

A/N: kok aku kepikiran kyoukai no kanata ya pas chapter ini (oh iya chapter depan chapter terakhir)


	6. Midorima-Momoi: Poetry Romance

**Spectrum**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: General/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet collection.

_(Momoi bertemu Midorima kembali di rumah sakit setelah hubungan mereka putus beberapa tahun lalu.)_

* * *

"Midorin—ah, maksudku Dokter Midorima kemana?" Momoi membuat perawat di sampingnya mendongak sebentar.

Perawat itu tersenyum kecil, "Dokter Midorima punya urusan yang harus dia kerjakan sekarang. Tapi dia akan tetap memeriksa Anda setelah, Momoi-_san_. Saya ditugaskan memberikan obat ini dahulu."

Momoi mengangguk mengerti, dia melihat bagaimana perempuan itu membuat obat cair dari alat penyuntik bercampur dengan cairan infusnya. Padahal, dia sudah merasa enakan, ia rasa ia tak perlu obat lagi. Tapi dia buta ilmu medis, mana bisa dia menolak, 'kan? Midorima tentu lebih mengerti keadaannya.

"Saya pamit dulu, Momoi-_san_. Dokter Midorima mungkin akan datang paling cepat lima belas menit lagi."

"Ya—"

"Oh, saya hampir lupa," perawat itu meletakkan kembali keranjang berlabel nama "Momoi Satsuki", yang berisi obat-obatan, ke atas tempat tidur Momoi. "Dokter Midorima menitipkan ini untuk Anda."

"Oh, baik. Terima kasih."

Momoi masih memandangi surat itu bahkan ketika sang suster pergi dari ruang perawatannya.

Dia menebak-nebak, kira-kira isinya apa, ya? Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mantan calon tunangannya itu?

Mereka dulu sudah akan ditunangkan oleh orang tua mereka, namun acara itu dibatalkan karena Midorima membuat keputusan mengejutkan, menentang semuanya dengan pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah pendidikan spesialis penyakit dalam. Dia mengatakan pada orang tua dan Momoi bahwa dia menunda pertunangan mereka sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan. Momoi yang sudah berharap banyak harus melewati masa-masa berat karena dikecewakan.

Dan sekarang, sebuah kebetulan takdir yang mengejutkan, meski Momoi telah membuang jauh-jauh Midorima dari batinnya, mereka ternyata dipertemukan kembali di rumah sakit tempat Momoi dirawat. Midorima sendiri yang memutuskan bahwa dia akan jadi dokter yang menangani Momoi selama perawatan. Apa yang sudah pernah layu sekarang bersemi lagi tanpa terkendali: perasaan Momoi. Karena dia memang tak pernah benar-benar menghilangkan Midorima dari otaknya. Juga hatinya.

Dia pun membuka surat itu, menepis semua spekulasi yang beredar mengitari lobus otaknya.

_Ada segumpal rasa yang masih mengubur diri di balik batin, kacau._

_Dia berontak, sesekali._

_Dia merepotkan, beberapa kali._

_Dia menghilangkan fokus, berkali-kali._

_Dia meneduhkan, seringkali._

_Dia membahagiakan, acapkali._

_Apalah guna diri jika mulut ini berkhianat dan munafik;_

_tak mau melukis apa yang seharusnya tergambar nyata_

_tak mau menyuguhkan nyanyian_

_yang seharusnya berisi pernyataan?_

_Ketidakseragaman ini sudah seharusnya berakhir._

_Berilah jawaban satu untuk selamanya._

_Aku bukan sempurna,_

_namun aku juga berusaha untuk tak terlihat hina_

_supaya bisa menjadikan bahagia dan ceria kawanmu yang setia_

_juga menjadikan kau milikku selamanya._

_Aku pernah pergi, namun untuk jadi lebih baik._

_Aku meninggikan harga diri, agar layak berdiri di sisi seorang putri._

_Ucapkan satu jawaban:_

_menikah denganku, atau tidak?_

**.**

Pintu terbuka sebelum Momoi bisa mengendalikan air matanya. Dia tahu, Midorima bukanlah tipe yang banyak bicara, hingga dia lebih memilih tulisan untuk mengungkapkan kejujuran.

Sang dokter yang tangannya masih berada di gagang pintu pun membeku. Momoi mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum meski masih terharu. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya, "Ya, Midorin. Aku mau," air matanya menetes, "Aku masih mencintaimu."

Midorima awalnya ragu. Dia terlihat canggung, ditutupinya dengan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Senyuman Momoi yang bertambah lebar membuatnya yakin untuk maju, dan membalas rangkulan Momoi.

"Terima ... kasih ..."

* * *

A/N: maap endingnya cheesy *kabur


End file.
